Make Me Scream Uh!
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Toshiro, Byakuya, and a Detention. What did you come up with? (Yaoi, Teacher/Student, don't like then don't read)


**This story is actually a few weeks early but it kind of just hit me but was inspired by listening to Innocent High by Blood On The Dance Floor, love them :D Same rules : don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Mild violence, Humiliation, Yaoi, Underage, Teacher/Student and etc…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it though if Tite Kubo doesn't mind…**

* * *

Heart thudding, breathing accelerated, and annoyed as hell, Hitsugaya Toshiro ran into Seireitei High at a frantic pace. The subway bus had a minor problem and it took an extra ten minutes to sort it out, resulting in him being currently late for class. He cursed his luck, as the 8:30 bell rang through the hallways, he was partially glad that he wasn't the only one seemingly thrown off from the bus delay. He watched other students scramble into their classrooms as he rounded the corner, shooting up the stairs and stopped in front of his homeroom.

He took a much-needed breath as he straightened his uniform and prepared himself for the backlashing he would receive from his teacher. _'I'm so screwed,'_he thought as he pulled open the door to room 103. As predicted Kuchiki-sensei had already started his lesson and glared at the snowy haired student as he stepped into class.

"Is there a valuable reason you are late to my class Hitusgaya-kun?" Kuchiki said, as he his eyes racked over the white-haired male's flustered appearance.

"The buses had a technical problem," Toshiro replied as he fidgeted, aware that the rest of his classmate's attention was trained on him.

"Hm… I see. You may go to your seat." Kuchiki dismissed the smaller male, watching as he took his seat, Byakuya turned back to the board and informed his late student. "You will be serving a lunch detention with me today, for your late arrival."

"But-"

"Arguing with me would not be in your best interest Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro could hear the undertone of that sentence and knew he would be in trouble later. He diligently kept his mouth shut as class resumed. He took out his notebook and started on the notes, he could feel the heated gaze that would slide over his body. He cringed at the thought of what his Sensei had in mind; it was getting difficult explaining the bruises and bite marks to his friends. He jumped out of his inner musing when an arm snaked its way around his waist. Looking around the small male realized he missed the signal of the lunch bell.

"Come on snowflake, I want lunch," said Gin as he pulled the younger male out of his homeroom.

Toshiro slapped the other male's hands away as they made it halfway down the hallway. "I have lunch detention idiot."

"The big bad Kuchiki-sensei doesn't have to know," Gin purred as he pressed the teal eyed male into a wall, caressing the back of his neck.

"Ichimaru st-stop it, people are whispering," Toshiro hissed, trying to push the other male away. It was true too the lingering students in the halls were looking at them in interest but the white haired male had a bigger problem to worry about.

"Is there a problem here?"

The voice had Toshiro paralyzed as he plastered himself to the wall, trying to become invisible. He was embarrassed that his body was already reacting. He looked up from beneath his lashes into the darkened gunmetal eyes that had him flushing like his girl classmate's when this man so much as walked by them.

"No Kuchiki-sensei, I was merely askin' Histugaya-kun if he was comin' to lunch," Gin said charmingly as he snaked his way from the other's glare. "See ya later snowflake!"

Toshiro didn't even look as his friend disappeared down the hallway; he was already in enough trouble. The hall was deadly silent as the other students had scurried off, leaving him alone with a pissed off lover. _'Luck is just not on my side today,_' he mentally shook his head.

He flinched as a hand slammed against the wall beside his head, his heart leaping in his throat.

"You have 10 seconds to get your ass in my classroom."

Byakuya walked after the other male as he hurried back into homeroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Toshiro tugged on the bottom of his shirt, waiting for further instruction. He did not expect the harsh smack of a ruler to the back of his legs, yelping as he fell to his knees. He scratched at the hand gripping the back of his neck; he struggled as the hand dragged him across the room and throwing him on the desk.

"Enough!" Byakuya landed another hard blow, watching as the resisting male fell limp.

"Byakuya-sama, please I'm sorry," Toshiro turned his head to look over at his older lover, pleading for forgiveness evident in his face.

Byakuya dropped the ruler, yanking on the one of the slim ankles, pulling Toshiro down to him. Burying his hand in white silky locks, he yanked his pet's head around to him, smashing lips together as tongue and teeth clashed. His free hand went to Toshiro's pants unbuttoning and unzipping the panting male.

Toshiro broke away from the kiss moaning as a hand encircled his member, stroking painfully slow. He bucked desperately, trying to increase the pace but the hand stopped and he was thrown harshly onto the floor. The white haired male looked up, licking his lips as he saw Byakuya freeing his own erection from his pants. Byakuya observed his student on the floor; face flushed, bruises forming, lips swollen, and begging for release. Releasing himself he stroked his own hardened flesh, mouth falling open as he rocked into the friction.

"Let me, Byakuya-sama." Toshiro rose up, as he took over stroking the impressive length. Sucking on the head he used both hands to stroke the base. He was caught by surprise as Byakuya slammed his length down his throat. Trying to pull back, a heavy hand held him as he looked up at the raven-haired male.

"Look at you, lips stretched around my cock like a good little slut," Byakuya smirked; letting up a little so Toshiro could have air. "Do you do this for Ichimaru?"

Toshiro shook his head as much as he could around the cock in his mouth.

"Of course you don't because you know who you belong too and the next time I see that I'm going to beat you black and blue, understood?" Byakuya tightened his hold before thrusting harshly into the willing mouth.

The smaller male laid his hands on his older lover's thighs, feeling the muscles work under his hands. He licked the underside of the member, moaning at the rough treatment. One of his hands unclenched from its position and moved down his body intent on getting his release. He cried out as he was thrown backwards, landing hard the floor.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Byakuya scolded, as he moved the other male over to lean against the window.

Panic flashed over Toshiro as he looked out the window, he could see his classmates in the courtyard below. He renewed his earlier struggle a mantra of 'No' spilling from his lips as the taller male pressed him into the glass, yanking down his pants.

"I promise I'll do better-Not here, I'm begging you!" Toshiro pleaded, as he scratched at the window. Praying that that older male were to show the slightest mercy, but sill knowing he would not.

"Be good, Toshiro." The raven-haired male said as he bit at the pale collarbone, sliding a lubed finger into his lover's opening. His younger lover tried to move away but remained stuck, he stretched on his toes as another was added, rocking back into the invading digits. Scissoring his fingers he pulled them out, quickly lubing up his erection.

A hand covered Toshiro's mouth as he felt the other male thrust into the hilt; his scream muffled behind the hand his face smashing against the glass. Another hand gripped one of his thighs, pulling it up and to the side, opening him up to take the erected member further in. Swaying on his tiptoes he tried to meet his Sensei thrust for thrust. He could feel the older male's harsh breathing above him, he refused to open his eyes fearing that his classmate's might look up and see them.

The hand muffling his sounds moved to his hair, turning his head around as he was pulled into a heated kiss. The white haired male gave into the kiss, feeling his climax building; tears of frustration ran down as his cock was gripped painfully. Byakuya pulled out of him and Toshiro fell to his knees, already knowing what was coming. He watched as the older male stroked himself to completion, opening his mouth he swallowed what was given to him.

Teal eyes pleaded with satisfied gray ones and he moaned happily as a large hand reached down and wrapped around his neglected member. Toshiro moved into the hand feeling his climax coming fast and gritted his teeth as he came all over the hand stroking him through his **.

Toshiro sighed sated as he leaned on taller male, burrowing into his neck. "Go get cleaned up."

"Yes, Sensei." Toshiro untangled himself from his older lover fixing his appearance so he could go to the restroom. Unlocking the door he walked down the hallway, opening the restroom door, a voice stopped him short.

"I had quite the view," Gin grinned as he carried on down the hallway.

* * *

**I'm off to listen to more BOTDF maybe I'll get inspired again so until then!~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
